Devils, Angels,and love oh my !
by KatelynForce
Summary: The reoccurring event of two ghost like girls appearing in a hospital is matter enough to draw the attention of the Winchester brothers, and their curiosity. Rated M for future smut , lemons and plenty of violence.


**Hello c:**

So I'm super excited to finally be posting this. I've been wanting to upload it for a while now but I haven't really had any time . I know it's super short and I'm sorry I wish It could be longer but I can only write so much in one go before my brain decides to die for a short little while. I will hopefully be updating soon with a second chapter . I realize it's in three - soon to be four , different points of view and It may be a tad confusing but for me it seemed a whole lot simpler- I may change that to a two person POV per chapter later, if I feel like it.

So, there you have it - please comment and review I simply **adore** constructive criticism and I hope to hear from you.

` Characters from the show strictly belong to : **Eric Kripke** & co.

` Characters made up in the story (i.e. oc's ) : **Belong to me- **permission to use a character and or part of story in your own ( i.e. an idea) will be granted if you ask nicely ( and maybe bake me some sweets... ).

ENJOY & REVIEW !

* * *

><p><strong>Kate's POV<strong>

Katelyn awoke with a gasp, hands scrambling over her body in frantic motions before ceasing. Lifting her hand she placed it in front of her eyes to shade them from the harsh morning sunlight that was streaming through the large window. Katelyn looked to her arm and followed the small tube up to the iv drip she was connected to. Rolling her eyes she pulled to needle out of her arm and flexed her muscles. Pushing off her blankets she slid her legs over the side of the hospital bed and set her feet on the ground. The cold surface below sent minimal shocks through her body, waking her up completely as to where she was. Katelyn narrowed her eyes and walked over to the window pulling the curtains over the glass panes. Satisfied by the darkness she rolled her shoulder and turned her head to look around hissing in pain as a sharp pain jolted her.

Looking around Katelyn headed towards a small cabinet that she assumed was wheeled in by the staff to serve food. Looking at the jello she prodded it and dropped the spoon revolted by the pure texture of it. Opening the small metal doors she shuffled around the contents and found her clothes. She grabbed them greedily and shed her night gown. Decency was definitely not part of her attitude or personality. Pushing her feet into her leather boots she grabbed her jacket and opened the door a crack looking around. Slipping out of the room Katelyn spotted the police a few feet away and made a b-line for the nearest spare room. Which just so happened to be the waiting room.

Glancing around the waiting room Katelyn let a small mischievous smile creep onto her face. Sick people, littering the chairs as if they somehow thought what they got here would help them survive in this world. Nonsense. Walking out of the waiting room Katelyn headed for the nearest stairwell. She knew all too well the dangers of taking an elevator in a hospital. Not only did you have the chance of running into the authorities but you also had the chance of running into nurses or doctors who took care of you while you were incapacitated. Pushing open the heavy doors Katelyn's arms ached. Inhaling , Katelyn filled her lungs with musky air that was always residing in stairways, though she was slightly refreshed by the sterilizing scent and the lingering odor of death.

The last thing Katelyn remembered was a blinding white light that seemed to burn everything it touched on her. She wasn't even sure if she had won the fight or not. Somehow she would find that angel again, and she would destroy it. Katelyn pushed open the ground floor doors to the outside world and stepped outside. Blinking a few times to adjust she rolled her tongue around in her mouth, it still felt fuzzy from the medicine she was getting. Katelyn always hated cotton mouth. Licking her lips Katelyn looked around and headed for the nearest convenience store, they might not have offered an alcohol that would numb her pain but they at least offered liquid that didn't have the after taste of metal.

Katelyn opened the door to the tiny convenience store and looked around her cheek twitching at the sound of the welcoming bell. Heading towards the drink fridges she pulled out two bottles of water and walked to the cash register, she pulled out a five she had in her back pocket and laid it out on the counter, walking out of the store before the cashier could say a word about change. Katelyn never had the need for excess metal jingling in her pockets. She got all her money from gambling anyway. Opening the first bottle Katelyn stopped in mid sip as she watched a young girl exit the hospital doors in a hurry with a look of fear on her face. Katelyn narrowed her eye, why did she look so familiar? Katelyn stood up deciding it was better to find out then sit on her ass all day. Pausing for a moment she cracked her neck. '_ Should have bought some Advil with these waters.. _' Katelyn thought to herself as she rubbed her neck, the pain slowly creeping back up on her.

**Dean's POV.**

_Things had been a hell of a journey so for. Dad dying, going to hell and coming back. Finding out that Angels exists, Angels, what the hell! I believe in vampires and werewolves and every ever loving thing that goes bump in the night but Angels? now that one freaked me the hell out, and you want to know something else? They're pricks. They throw you around and make you do their bidding all because they raised you up from hell. It's bullshit. Considering I'm alive again I suppose I should be grateful, if it wasn't for the fact that I'm constantly on a wild goose chase, thanks to the big guy upstairs. Sometimes I wish I had one day to myself... Of course that would only happen if the world ended._

Dean rubbed a hand over his face as he leaned over the sink of his newest motel room. Checking his teeth in the mirror he put away his toothbrush and ran a hand through his hair purposely messing it up. Gotta look good for the ladies. Dean walked out of the bathroom and smacked his brother shoe . Dean smirked turning up the radio and sitting down on his bed to tie up his boot . " Up and at 'em Sammy, we got a long day ahead of us and I just know you're gonna love it " Dean exclaimed sarcastically and got up walking over to make sure he had all of the needed supplies in his duffel bag on the table. Dean smiled towards his brother and shook his head.

Later in the car Dean was singing along to an old ACDC song . When the song ended Dean turned the radio off and looked to his brother. " So whats the plan? what are we looking for anyway, Demons, the usual monsters? You haven't let up on anything about this hunt for the last couples days.." Dean breathed out adjusting his hands on the steering wheel fingers cramping. Dean always kept a cautious eye out for his brother. Ever since the kid had been mingling with Ruby he hasn't been the same. Dean narrowed his eyes, Ruby , how he hated the conniving, manipulative demon bitch. Dean knew about everything, the demon blood, Sam using his psychic abilities to pull demons from people.

Dean's eyes glazed over with memory , half paying attention to driving and the other to memories that constantly squirmed around in his brain. Dean remembered the night Sam died, where he had spilled everything to his dead brother. How much he'd failed him and how he would do anything for him because it was his job, his duty. That was the night Dean had made a deal with a crossroads demon . The demon would take his soul in exchange for his brothers and all the demon had to do was let Dean live for one year. When Dean came back, his brother was changed, secretive and always running off. Dean readjusted his eyes and cleared his through rubbing his eyes for a split second before shifting the gear on his car. He spared his brother one last glance before getting distracted by a girl on the road near the local hospital

**Sam's Pov.**

Sam woke up with a small grunt of annoyance and then glared to his brother looking to the clock. With a heavy sigh Sam lifted himself from his bed and stumbled into the bathroom rubbing his tired eyes- he'd barely gotten the equivalent of 4 hours of sleep for two days and it was doing him no good. Sam looked to his tired appearance and raked his fingers through his thick brown hair , vaguely listening to the chatter of his brother . Sam rolled his eyes and laughed " Yeah, love is definitely the word to use..." Sam exclaimed trailing off as he shut the door to the bathroom and peeled off his boxers, turning on the shower and letting the hot water fog up the bathroom and take away all of his worries at woes.

Sam's licked his lips absent mindlessly scrolling down a web page on his laptop while he rolled his eyes to his brother's never-good-but-overly-dramatic singing of one of his favorite bands. Sam shot his brother a side ways glance and sighed, chest exhaling all the way. " Well, I would have told you sooner had I not spent the entire night researching while you were out girl hunting at bars all over the town " Sam snapped, he'd been irritated lately without much of an explanation. Sam had always hated the fact that Dean was a womanizer. Sam wrinkled his nose and continued to read through the website's articles, more tabs open then his computer probably would have been able to handle - had it not been rammed full of a shit load of extra memory and ram.

Biting at his bottom lip for a moment Sam spilled about the real reason they had traveled to this town in the first place. " Local's say they've been having this continuous event that happens every couple of months or so, yelling- fighting, chaos and then a blinding white light..." Sam said trialing off before finding his train of thought again - he'd gotten slightly distracted on a word that jumped out of him from the article he was reading. " Apparently there are these two girls who always end up just outside the hospital , just as they're submitted and set up they disappear " Sam let out an exasperated sigh and looked to his brother. " Either they're ghosts, demons or some kind of backwoods family type that doesn't exactly thing the hospital is gonna help them- either way it seemed more up our alley " Sam let out at last and closed his laptop shoving it unceremoniously into his backpack as he didn't wish to fiddle or wrap the cord around it.

Sam's eyes traveled towards where Dean was looking only to roll back to staring at the road in front of him. " Dude seriously? can't you even concentrate on the road ahead of you without chasing tail?" Sam said in a slightly disgusted tone, he may have looked up to his brother but after all the hearts he'd broken and the girls he's screwed and left - he'd appreciate it if his brother could keep it in his pants for a state or two. That's when it happened, everything stopped for a minute and the car seemed to move in slow motion- he saw her.

A young beautiful women with silken black long hair that flowed around her as she walked appearing fragile and innocent wearing a small dress and a pair of flat shoes. He drunk her in, taking in every last aspect he possibly could of her from such a distance. Sam felt as though something was different- the girl looked dazed, scared and slightly confused , and she appeared to be leaving the hospital- perhaps this was one of those girls they had been looking for. Sam nudged his brothers arm roughly . " Pull over " He said pointing to the girl and waiting for his brother to do so. Sam wanted to talk to this girl - no it was more then that , he needed to talk to her.


End file.
